


Discovery

by JacularMetteld



Series: Testing His Limits [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Rhett POV, Sex Toys, it is dirty and it goes straight into it, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett discovers new layers about Link. Layers he has only hoped to be there. (Please read notes before the fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be at least four pieces of these series but I decided to make them independent posts instead of multi-chapter fic because it is going to get darker and more dirty after this fic piece and those who are not into that kind of stuff can enjoy the separate pieces without having to read it all in the future.

It was one of those days when Rhett had driven separately from Link to work. The work day had ended already and he was heading home while Link had informed him he would be staying at the office for a while longer. Rhett was almost home when he remembered that he had left some paperwork behind and he really wanted to go through them at home. He stopped at the side of the road and tried to call Link if he could bring them to him later that night but Link didn't answer his phone. He thought his friend must have left the office too and wasn't answering because he was driving. Rhett sighed and turned the car around, it wouldn't take long to get the papers by himself.

As soon as he arrived back at the office building he saw Link's car was still parked there. It raised some questions in his head but he figured there would be a logical reason why Link hadn't answered his call like he was in the bathroom or kitchen and didn't take his phone with him. He parked the car next to Link's and got into the building. Most of the lights were shut since there was no one else around, except Link would be somewhere. He approached their office and saw the door was closed, it wasn't unusual but one of Link's habits was to leave the door open, all doors to be exact. He didn't think about it more and grabbed the handle and pushed the door open with a swing.

''Hey, Link, are you here?'' He had time to say before he spotted his best friend from behind his desk but not in a typical position for using a laptop. His bare legs were on the table, either side of the laptop and his hand was moving between them furiously. Rhett's mouth fell open and when Link saw him at the doorway he almost knocked over the desk, trying to quickly hide.

''Wha- What the hell you're doing?'' Rhett was still holding the door open and staring at his blushing best friend.

''Get out of here, man!'' Link yelled at him. The embarrassment was noticeable in his voice.

When the realization hit Rhett he slammed the door shut and he stood still behind the door, thinking about what he had just witnessed. He could hear rustling noises coming from behind the door. He didn't know what else to do but he said through the door: ''Sorry, man!'' He chuckled. ''Thought you were still working.''

 _Well, technically he was working with something._ He chuckled again.

''Go away!'' Link yelled.

Rhett was amused about the situation. ''I would but I really need something from my desk.'' He wanted to tease his friend some more. Rhett had seen the same act once before but then they were just teenagers, but ever since he had been having these darker thoughts coming to the surface every now and then. He usually held them back, but this time, it was harder try not to think about it. Never in his life he had thought he could see Link like that again. ''Say when you're done, but hurry up.'' He was snickering.

For a moment, Rhett thought Link had started beating off again since he didn't answer anything for a long moment. Then he barely heard him speak: ''I'm not doing anything. Come in then.''

Rhett opened the door cautiously, sticking his head in first. Link wasn't looking at him when he entered the room. Rhett saw the deep red color on Link's face as he tried to avoid looking directly at him.

''Kinda rude to throw me out of my own office,'' Rhett said casually and walked over to his own desk, same time biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

''Really funny.'' Link muttered under his breath.

''It's okay. Completely natural thing.'' Rhett grinned.

''I don't wanna hear it, man.''

Rhett liked to see Link getting, even more, redder. It amused him highly but same time he was intrigued, secretly he wished he would have actually seen something else besides the bare legs and speedy hand-movement. ''What you were watching? Never in my life I have seen you be into porn.''

For a first time, Link looked at him in the eyes and it was a glare. ''Just get what you were here for and leave me alone.'' His voice was cold.

Rhett couldn't contain himself from asking: ''So you can go back to what you were doing?'' A chuckle escaped his mouth.

Link didn't look impressed at all. He was getting more annoyed than embarrassed. ''Rhett...'' His voice was warning.

''Okay, okay. I'll leave you to it.'' Rhett took the papers he needed from his desk and he was about to leave but then something on Link's desk caught his eye. ''What's this?'' He grabbed the small, unfamiliar item from there.

Immediately the smaller man jumped up from his chair with a horrified look on his face. He tried to snatch the item back from Rhett's hand. ''Give it back!'' He demanded, almost jumping on Rhett.

''Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast!'' Rhett pushed Link away easily and held the object up high enough so Link wouldn't reach it. Link was trying still to get it and Rhett just kept holding Link back from his shoulder. ''Seriously, what is this?'' He looked up at the thing, he was even more interested of now that he had seen Link's reaction when he had it. The item was like a small remote control for something.

Link stopped fighting and changed his tone into a pleading one: ''I mean it. Give it back.'' The rush of panic went through Link as Rhett's finger hovered over one button.

Rhett glanced at Link, his blue eyes were wide open, begging him to give the item back. Rhett felt a rush of power and he wanted to know what it was even more. ''No way.'' He shook his head and looked at the thing closer. ''This button says: 'on/off'.'' When he said it he saw Link was about to run to the door so he quickly stepped in front of it, blocking the only way out. He grinned at Link and then pressed the button.

For his disappointment, nothing happened. He tapped the thing on his palm. ''Is this broken? It doesn't do anything.''

If he had looked, he would have seen all color leaving Link's face.

He pressed the button twice. ''Huh? Nothing?'' Rhett looked at the thing even closer and still didn't see Link's reaction. He shook it and tapped it again. Then he finally looked at Link and noticed the weird look on his face. They were both quiet for a moment.

''Oh, wait, what's that buzzing noise?'' He heard it then. ''Link?'' He looked at his friend who looked like he was concentrating on something very hard.

''Just... Give it to me.'' Link said with a shaky voice.

Rhett ignored his pleas completely, he was too intrigued by the thing. ''Is this volume button or something?'' He scrolled the little wheel on the top of it.

''Oh my goodness...'' Link muttered, his knees were trembling.

''Nothing happens.'' Rhett scrolled it some more, he was getting frustrated and then rolled the wheel as far as it would go.

Link's whole body was trembling and he dropped to his knees in front of Rhett. ''Aaaaahhh! Stop it, Rhett, please!'' He dropped lower and onto his forearms. He couldn't stop moans escaping his mouth.

''What the hell?'' Rhett watched the man on the ground in disbelief, he got closer and he heard the buzzing noise louder. ''Are you hurt? Link, what's going on?''

Link whimpered weakly, his lost erection came raging back. ''Please Rhett, turn it off.'' Link hid his head between his elbows.

Rhett stood there for a moment before realizing the sound was coming from Link. ''Is this...? What?'' Rhett clicked the button what said 'off' and the buzzing stopped and Link stopped from writhing. ''Where's the other part of this is?''

''Do you really need to ask?'' Link was still hiding his face.

''Up your butt?'' Rhett wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, maybe he should have left Link alone with his toy after all. But his darker side overpowered the nicer one. _This is a one-time opportunity. You've always wanted to see him like this..._ He walked past the smaller man who was still on the floor on his knees and forearms, curled into a ball. Rhett knew Link was ashamed of what he was doing and it made him enjoy the situation even more.

Link weakly tried to grab Rhett by his pants leg to stop him from going to his desk. Rhett glanced down for a second and smirked. ''Something you don't want me to see on your laptop too?''

Link whimpered and once again begged him to stop. He tried to get up from the floor but Rhett rolled the wheel again and watched Link do his best not to come in his pants. Rhett opened the lid of Link's laptop and soon he saw a video rolling.

''Rhett, no! Why don't you just leave me alone?'' Link begged, completely humiliated.

Rhett watched the muted video for a few seconds and made one observation. ''Link, they are all guys.'' He looked at Link and blinked slowly like it wasn't a surprise for him.

''Do you think I don't know that?'' Link was getting an angry tone in his voice again but same time he was slowly crawling towards the door, seeking a way out.

Rhett noticed it and walked in front of him. ''How come you never said you're into that stuff? I thought we are friends.'' The more he looked at Link on the floor the more it turned him on.

Link tried to sit on his heels but the device in him moved with him, changing the angle to even better one, or to a worse one for Link's part. ''Don't do this to me! It means nothing. Come on Rhett...'' He had to drop onto his hands again so he wouldn't come right there and then.

Rhett decided to go all the way. ''You could, at least, look at me when you're speaking to me.'' Rhett's voice got lower, he wasn't going to turn back anymore. He had a plan.

''I can't!'' Link yelled frustratedly.

Rhett squatted and lift Link's head up by his hair, making him wince. He saw the dilated pupils and his otherwise glassy eyes, glimmering from lust. ''You really like that stuff, huh? How big is the thing in your ass?''

Link looked down and not directly at Rhett. Rhett studied his friends face what seemed to take minutes. He grinned when Link started to blush deeply and his tongue wetted his full pink lips. ''Answer me, Link.'' He murmured with more gentle voice.

Link shook his head free from Rhett's grip and then sighed. ''It's just a... Just a prostate massager, nothing big...'' The words almost caught in his throat.

''That wasn't difficult, was it now?'' Rhett got up and for his surprise Link's eyes followed him. The first time that evening he had full eye contact with Link. Rhett realized his teasing got to the point where Link couldn't care anymore, all he cared about was to get off.

''Why you're doing this to me?'' Link asked, his voice quivering as he still kept the eye contact.

For a second Rhett felt pity because of the sapphire blue eyes pleaded him to give mercy but the feeling passed soon. ''Because I want to.'' His thumb hovered over the wheel of the remote.

Link laughed drily. ''Are you getting a kick out of seeing me like this?'' Link's hand to went to cup his denim-covered erection. Rhett knew Link wanted to get his cock free from its fabric prison.

''Yeah.'' He said calmly and turned the massager higher.

''Aah!'' Link let out a high pitched moan and thrust his ass in the air like he was offering it to someone.

''Okay, let's see the rest of it. Open your pants and sit on your heels.'' Rhett crossed his arms and looked down.

Link looked at him, it was clear he was pondering should he obey or still try to hold back and get away. His cock made the decision for him. He sat on his heels, moaning as the massager moved to touch firmly just the right spot. He unzipped his pants and then looked down to tug out his cock.

''Oh yeah, that's good.'' Rhett leaned on the wall behind him and his hand to went to stroke his own growing arousal through his pants.

First Link pressed his cock hard, making him bite his lower lip. Then he stroked the cock with just his fingertips, thumb sliding over the sensitive tip and other fingers stroking from underneath the shaft. He let out breathy, small moans as he kept working on himself. His hand disappeared for a while in his briefs to cup and massage his balls and then again he stroked his cock again. He wrapped his hand fully around it and stroked harder, more harshly. HIs tiny moans turned into whimpers. Rhett wanted Link to look at him but the sight was still better than he could have ever imagined. He was about to do his next move but then Link did something that made Rhett not believe his own eyes. Link ran his fingertips over the tip and over the slit there to collect the pre-come he leaked. He didn't hesitate when he put the three fingers into his mouth, tasting himself. He sucked the fingers and swirled tongue between them to get them clean. Rhett's plan changed completely when Link did it again. Link's other hand kept stroking his cock slowly as he tasted himself more, moaning at the same time.

Rhett's heart was beating fast and his breathing quickened. ''You like the taste of your come?'' Rhett managed to ask. Link nodded, still looking down at his cock. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes but Rhett could still see the red on his cheeks. First, Rhett had planned just to watch but seeing Link sucking his fingers made him want more. He walked to the couch behind Link and sat on it. ''Turn around.''

Link did and Rhett fiddled the remote control as Link watched it. Having the power of making Link submit to him was incredibly hot. He turned the vibration level of the massager to the highest point and curiously watched Link's movements change, he couldn't stroke himself anymore, he thrust his ass in the air and writhed. ''Oh... Oh, gosh! Rhett! Oh!'' He was trembling. Link's mouth was wide open and he couldn't control his loud moans and there was no reason anymore why he should either. All the noises Link made got Rhett so hot he couldn't wait.

He turned the massager lower to ask: ''Ever sucked a cock? Or thought about doing it?''

''No... Not a real one...'' Link answered, his hand went to stroke his pre-come leaking, sensitive cock again and his other hand was now caressing a nipple through the t-shirt he was wearing.

''Do you want to?'' Rhett asked breathily and was ready to open his pants.

Link glanced at him. ''What? Yours? Hah...''

''Yeah.'' He opened his pants and his hand went in to grab the hard cock inside.

Link shook his head. ''This is so weird...''

Rhett turned the toy inside of Link completely off for a moment. ''Come here.'' He patted his thighs.

Link looked at him. ''We shouldn't...'' He was worried.

''Don't overthink this now. Just come here.''

Link crawled to him. Rhett couldn't believe Link actually was willing to do it. He watched as the smaller man settled himself on his heels between Rhett's legs. Link grabbed Rhett's thigh and his other hand went to stroke himself as he waited for Rhett to reveal his cock to him.

First, Rhett turned the thing inside Link back on, not to the full speed this time but high enough to get the breathy moans and the little whines to come out. Link rested his head on Rhett's knee.

Rhett pet Link's head. ''You look beautiful.'' He didn't mean to say it out loud but it just slipped out.

Link bit his lower lip and sighed. His hand got closer to Rhett's crotch from his thigh. ''Take it out.'' He said softly as he ran his fingers over the obvious bulge in Rhett's pants.

 _Sure thing, baby._ Rhett lifted his hips a little to tug down his pants enough to get his cock out. He smirked when he saw Link's eyes widen from the silent awe. He looked up and down on it and unconsciously licked his lips.

Rhett's hand moved from petting Link's hair to under his chin to guide him closer to his cock. ''Suck it, will you?''

Link settled himself better between Rhett's legs. Ready to grab the hard member before him.

''Could you take off your shirt, too?'' Rhett asked.

Link looked up to his eyes again. He didn't break the eye contact when he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

''That's good, that's good...'' Rhett murmured, looking hungrily at the smaller man's smooth skin. Oh, the things he wanted to do to him...

Link turned his attention back to Rhett's hard, thick cock. He hesitated for a moment but then wrapped his shaky, long fingers around the hard, throbbing organ. He wetted his lips with his tongue and got close to the cock, letting Rhett feel his hot, moist breath against the sensitive skin. Rhett's hands found their way into Link's hair again, tugging gently. Link parted his lips and took the cockhead gently in his mouth.

Rhett let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. ''Oh yeah, Link..... His grip tightened in Link's hair and he fought the urge to push him down more. ''I Can't believe this is happening...'' He looked Link again and how half of his cock disappeared in the wet mouth of his best friend. ''You wouldn't believe how many times I've pictured those plump lips of yours around my cock if I told you.''

Link whimpered around his cock, squeezing his eyes shut. Rhett had the remote control for the prostate massager in his hand and he turned it back on. Link released his cock from his mouth to moan. He thrust his hips weakly in the air and his hand slid down on his ass crack to the spot where the base of the massager was, he pushed it a little to get it deeper in him. ''Mmhh... Ahhh..! I need to come... Turn it higher Rhett... I need it, please...'' He said between whimpers and moans.

''Your turn is after me. Get back to what you were doing or I turn it off again.'' Rhett answered.

Link let out a frustrated whine but grabbed Rhett's cock, giving it an admiring look at first. He placed his other hand on Rhett's thigh and tightened his grip on the saliva slick cock and stroked it a couple of times. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out.

Link gave small, kitten licks to the head, running his tongue over the slit repeatedly and fast. When pre-come started to leak out he kissed the tip long and passionately, like a perfect lover. He stroked some more. Rhett stared at Link's spit and pre-come shiny lips which were slightly parted and pursed. He wanted to push Link's head down and make Link suck his cock already but seeing Link playing, testing and getting to know his cock was intriguing to watch. Another trickle of pre-come came out and Link caught it with his tongue. He made out with the tip again and then explored the veins underneath the shaft with tip of his tongue. After that, his hand stopped moving and went to hold Rhett's cock by its base. Link licked his lips to make them real wet and then slid the tip of the cock slowly between his lips again, sucking gently. He pressed his tongue against the slit and pressed harder while circling around the small hole there. ''Fuck, Link, that's so good,have you watched instruction vids or something?'' Rhett almost forgot to breathe.

Link took the cock deeper, he couldn't answer with his mouth full but he hummed as an agreement. Rhett's hand went to hold the back of Link's head, guiding him to go faster and Link did, same time making wet sucking noises. He tried to take Rhett deeper but his gag reflex hit in and he had to let go of it to breath. Rhett gave him just a couple of seconds before pushing Link's head back down. Link bobbed his head steadily, gradually taking the lengthy member deeper. ''Yeah, that's right. Suck it, baby...''

Link moaned around the cock. He shifted to get fully on his knees, he lifted his ass up, making his jeans and briefs to drop low enough to expose his ass to the air. He thrust his narrow hips back and forth like he was getting fucked from the behind. Rhett wished he would see more than just the beginning of the smaller man's cleft, he wanted to run his fingers along it, feeling the vibrator doing its job in him. _Another time._ He thought. He was really hanging on the edge of coming. He concentrated his spit shiny cock disappear between those pink lips he had wanted so long repeatedly. ''Suck it harder, make me come in your talented mouth. I have a big load for you to enjoy.''

Link whined weakly, he leaned back a little to let Rhett see his eyes and how much he was enjoying the submission. Rhett got the remote control in his hands again and turned it higher, giving Link his reward from the good job he was doing. Link's body started to tremble but he kept his lips around Rhett. Rhett could see from the smaller man's eyes he wasn't in this world anymore but deep in some lust filled haze. Rhett slid his fingers in Link's hair and controlled the rhythm, he forced Link's head up and down as he liked and Link didn't fight back. ''You love sucking my big cock, who knew, I'm gonna make you do this every time now. I can push you down on your knees and force my cock down your throat and you'll just love it. Am I right?''

Link's cock twitched at the words and he moaned constantly around the cock. ''Here it comes...'' Rhett's voice was almost a whisper and he pushed Link's head down, getting himself all the way in his throat. He held him still as the first spurt of come came out with a force. Link gagged but it didn't bother Rhett. Link was digging his nails deep into Rhett's thighs as he struggled from the lack of air. Rhett groaned loudly when the final spurt of come came. He leaned heavily on the backrest of the couch and released Link from his grasp.

Link quickly lift his head up, gasping for breath. Still, he took Rhett's cock back in his hand and gave it a one last kiss before releasing it again. Rhett came back from his post-orgasm haze to see that.

''There's a good boy.'' He stroked Link's hair again. Then he noticed there was no come nowhere to be seen. Corners of Link's mouth glistened from just the saliva. ''Oh gosh, did you swallow it all?'' Rhett frowned but smiled at the same time.

Link looked up at him, nodded and blinked dreamily while licking his lips. His own cock leaked the clear pre-come all over the floor and his jeans. Rhett saw he wanted desperately to get off. He rested his head on Rhett's lap and quivered a little. Rhett could just look at him there forever but he wanted to give him his reward. Without a warning, he turned the prostate massager on highest again.

Link's body started really trembling. ''Oh gosh! Aaaah!'' He clung to Rhett's thighs while moaning and thrusting his hips in the air, he was almost humping Rhett's leg.

Rhett moaned softly at the sight. He put his finger under Link's chin and lifted his head up to look in the hooded eyes. Link was totally under his control and it thrilled him. Beautiful, swollen pink lips parted as he panted and moaned Rhett's name. His sky blue eyes turned dark from the need. Once again Link's hand went to his cock and he started stroking while still looking up at Rhett who cupped his face. ''So beautiful.'' He whispered.

Link whimpered softly and stroked himself roughly to reach the ecstasy. It didn't take long and he came all over Rhett's leg, the couch, and the floor. He stroked himself through the orgasm until last drops trickled out. Rhett kept the massager going until Link's loud moans turned into quiet whines.

Link steadied his breathing first and then reached back to pull out the massager. It made a wet popping sound. Link sighed from relief as the thing came out. Rhett saw it too. ''That's way bigger than I thought.'' He commented.

Link didn't say anything. He pulled his pants up and groaned as he stood up from the floor. Rhett guessed his knees were hurting from being on the floor so long.

''Can you give it back to me now?'' Link pointed at the remote control in Rhett's hands.

''Hmm, I could just keep it for the future use.'' He saw how Link's face got red again. ''Okay, keep your toy.'' He gave the remote control back and after that tug himself back into his pants. Link put the toy on his desk and went to pick up his shirt. He quickly put it on.

''What happens now?'' He asked while still facing away from Rhett.

''First, you could come sit beside me.'' Rhett shrugged.

Link took the water bottle from his desk, opened it and drank from it and then gargled a couple of times. He put the bottle back and went to sit beside Rhett.

They sat beside each other silently. Facing forward, both of them pondering about what had just happened. Link shifted and crossed his legs. Rhett glanced at him. ''So... Have you ever had it in your... Butt?''

Link glanced back at him when he was looking away. ''No... Just the toy.''

There was a moment of silence again before Rhett continued: ''Would you like to try that?'' He turned to fully look at the brunette.

Link looked at his hands on his lap but then met Rhett's eyes and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you reached the end! Now let me know what you thought about it. It would make me really happy. ^_^


End file.
